


The Assignment

by Divine_chaos



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_chaos/pseuds/Divine_chaos
Summary: Tensions rise, with Federation-Cardassian concerns coming to the forefront. Two of the best are dispatched to handle things.A Pre-series AU that looks at an alternative possibility that brought them to the DQ





	1. New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Canon Divergence - AU. 
> 
> Mr and Mrs. Smith inspired! I said to myself, "Myself, imagine my fav ship as assassins...hot...Can I write it without killing it? Let's find out."
> 
> Set around the time events transpired into the Maquis rebellion.
> 
> Disclaimer!! I took liberties here, keeping what worked about KJ and Chakotay's past history and making up the rest.

Kathryn scowled at the blinking light on her comm panel as it chirped insistently. It had gone off repeatedly for the last hour, and despite her attempts to ignore it, she was curious as to who was so adamantly trying to reach her.

With a groan, she slithered out of bed into a puddle on the floor, doing her best to ignore the pounding in her head. The light of midday streamed in through the windows, reminding her that she had taken more than enough time to recover from the evening prior.

Her memory was still a bit hazy. There was a bar, there was definitely alcohol and somewhere in there a handsome stranger who had bought her drinks and danced with her to soft slow jazz. She could still feel his wandering hands, slowly and deliberately awakening her need to be touched. Having just gotten back from a month long solo mission, it took everything she had to pry herself out of his grasp and stumble home.

Kathryn sighed at the thought. She had succumbed to her desires before but always woke feeling oddly empty despite being somewhat sexually satisfied. It was always the same pattern, rushing cute but otherwise shallow men from her quarters amidst awkward conversation and excuses of work. Work. It had kept her from forming any long term attachments, the nature of which generally had her keeping company with those that did not technically exist on paper. If by chance she met anyone half decent or intelligent enough to keep up with her, they had quickly tired of her constant mystery, seeking greener pastures with other women who were adoring, typical and simply more available.

Instead, she had thrown herself into her work, taking assignment after assignment, assuring herself that love would find her if it was meant to be. She was good at it, rumoured to be the best, and she was quite proud of the title, even though there was no official recognition. Her career wasn't exactly advertised or posted - you didn't necessarily train or go study in any single discipline to get to where she was. No, she was an assassin, a problem solver. Some might call her special ops, having covertly assisted her organization with situations that had immeasurable ramifications across the galaxy.

She had been handpicked years ago by Owen Paris, then a bright-eyed Starfleet officer with hopes and dreams of scientific research and space exploration. Maintaining her cover she had stayed in Starfleet, a rising star, while secretly carrying out missions that the United Federation of Planets could never publicly condone. It had been a difficult path, her family oblivious to it all, but after the events at Tau Ceti, she had needed something to fill the void. Paris had offered two options: to put her on the command track and mentor her rise through the ranks, or to solve the problems unofficially and give her the breadth she would need to unilaterally incite change. She had chosen both, and it had come with a price.

She replicated a cup of coffee, pondering the magnitude of that price while settling herself at her desk to check the many messages waiting for her. Sipping slowly, she scanned through the minutiae, focusing on the most recent from Paris. Frowning she saw five messages, all sent within the last hour. Clearly something was up. She sent him a quick message that she would be at command within the hour before dragging herself off to the bathroom to get ready.

 

********

 

"Are you sure about this Chakotay? I mean, there's a lot of factors here, you're going in alone." Hudson sat across him, equivocating.

"It's a good plan Hudson," he argued, leaning back in his chair. "I'm the best choice. You're too prominent now, and there isn't anyone in the cell who has enough expertise to take this on. As far as the Cardassians are concerned, I'm just another raider for hire."

Hudson nodded slowly. "Is it any safer for you being just a hired gun? I'm sure anyone who isn't well known is under suspicion where you're going. Especially if they start asking the wrong questions."

"The planet is known for its...entertainment. Travellers are common place, and the J'dar is reputed to have a high class clientele, I can buy my way in. Once I'm there, I have enough intel to put my plan into place. I just need some latinum to get me in the door." Chakotay reached for the PADD Hudson was holding, scrolling through data he had gathered. He stopped to show Hudson the profile of Glinn Telak.

"He's dangerous Hudson. He holds enough influence to push Evek to war. Everything here implies he plans to do exactly that. Let's take care of it now. It's a golden opportunity." Chakotay urged, slamming his hand down on the table as he finished.

He reined in his temper, taking a deep breath. He knew he had been on edge, his emotions conflicted since the threat against the Maquis had built up. It shouldn't have been an issue, with his experience, he should have known how to keep his distance, and yet this time it was personal. The death of his father had been a devastating blow, and he vowed that it would not be in vain. He touched his forehead absentmindedly, his newly inscribed tattoo was still itchy.

Being a mercenary and an assassin was never his goal in life. The first job he took was to avenge the death of a friend, but as his reputation grew, many sought him out to assist them with situations that had escalated beyond their control. Chakotay had always chosen his jobs wisely, choosing targets that he felt deserved what was coming to them, and that was what allowed him to sleep at night. His primary rival was only known as the Widow, her body count the only one that exceeded his own, and so he had always had the luxury of being picky.

"Alright Chakotay, take what you need to fund this mission, but make sure you come back alive." Hudson said, seeing the shadows that darkened his friend's face.

Chakotay grinned, shooting him a sly wink. "We can't all live forever Hudson. See you in a few days."

 

********

 

Kathryn watched Paris as he bustled around the office, handing her a cup of steaming coffee before sitting down to face her.

"Where have you been all morning?" He asked shortly, his irritation thinly veiled as he turned his terminal to face her.

"Sleeping Admiral, I had my first night off in a month. Forgive me for actually making an effort to have a good time," she said sarcastically, sipping her third cup that morning. The hypospray had thankfully provided some relief before she arrived at command, but her cognitive abilities were still kicking in.

He ignored her comment, turning his attention to the terminal before him. "New assignment, non-negotiable."

She raised an eyebrow at his statement. "Nothing has ever been non-negotiable... what's got Starfleet all worried?"

"As you're likely aware, we're in the middle of discussions with the Cardassians to end major conflicts and demilitarize the Federation-Cardassian border. The goal is to settle the conflict before it escalates. There are a number of planets that are currently Federation colonies that are on the bargaining table, and it is imperative that we make sure they end up on our side of the border."

"I see..." said Kathryn, taking another sip of her coffee. "What's the advantage?"

"There are colonies Kathryn. People to consider," Paris said roughly, his eyes not quite meeting hers.

"And they would prove to be strategic if the Cardassians gained control?" Kathryn stared at him, her gaze unwavering as she answered her own question.

"Can't get anything past you hmm?" He grinned. "Make no mistake, the Federation will proceed with the treaty regardless of the outcome. Nechayev is leading the negotiations."

"Who's the target?"

Paris entered some commands, pointing to the face on the screen, "Glinn Telak. He's an aide for Gul Evek. Our intel confirms his desire to setup military outposts along the border. He's strongly militaristic, and he's rumoured to have ties to the Obsidian order. If you can take him out, Nechayev can work her magic on Evek."

He downloaded the data into a PADD, handing it to her as he rose to see her off. Reaching into his desk, he passed her a sealed envelope.

"Everything you'll need to get yourself there. He's taken some leave prior to the start of talks next week. I debated over the need to provide you with an identity, but I can't risk anyone discovering you aren't who you say you are. If you're questioned, you're on vacation. The negotiations are still classified, so it shouldn't raise any undue suspicions. You'll have about 3-4 days to infiltrate and execute. Radio silence as always, and I'll take care of your absence."

She nodded. "Thank you, Admiral."

 

*********

 

The J'dar was alive with crowds and activity as Kathryn stepped off the transport, surveying the brightly lit foyer. The establishment was opulent and grandiose, clearly designed to cater to the upper echelons of society who could afford whatever they desired. A concierge was at the entrance to greet her small party, making sweeping bows and flourishes as he welcomed them. She followed the others she arrived with, the small man ushering her over to a petite young woman who was meant to get her settled.

Her arrival on Kansa had been uneventful, and she had been quickly escorted to her transport from the ship once she had handed the officials her gold identification card. The two men had exchanged nervous glances at the sight of it, moving quickly to fall all over themselves to separate her from the group.

An older couple also joined her, judging her silently through narrowed lids as they began their trip through the city. Kathryn silently noted the sprawling poverty that they travelled through, and was startled as they passed the barrier into New Kansa. It was like night and day. The dilapidated shanties row upon row and rotting garbage that covered the landscape transformed into beautifully built shelters, manicured gardens, and lush bountiful fountains and rivers. Her stomach tightened at the visual, resisting the urge to moan in disgust.

Looking expectantly at the young woman, Kathryn handed her the gold card, watching her scan it with the device in her hand. The girl broke into a warm smile, signalling the doormen to gather Kathryn's bags.

"Welcome to the J'dar! My name is Kai. Please follow me Miss Kathryn, and I will show you to your room." She smiled ingratiatingly, leading her through the foyer.

Kathryn nodded curtly, following Kai down the corridor to the large gilded door at the end of the long hallway. Her room was larger than most apartments, and she wandered the multiple rooms, doing her best to conceal her awe. The French doors of the living room opened out into a large garden, and the bathroom ensuite resembled a mini spa.

"Quite acceptable Kai," she said, noticing the hesitation on the girl's face as she studied Kathryn's reaction. She sighed visibly.

"I'm glad you're pleased Miss Kathryn, please call for me if there's anything else you desire."

"Kathryn will do Kai," she corrected her.

Kai bowed deeply, backing out of the room. "Of course Miss Kathryn, enjoy your evening."

She laughed to herself as Kai left, heading into the bedroom to get ready.

 

********

 

Kathryn entered the casino, eyes turning towards her as she sashayed over to the bar. She took a seat, ignoring the intense stares, her long emerald dress flowing down over the stool. She had dressed provocatively with the intention of standing out, as she had very little time to get Telak's attention. The strands that held the front and back of her dress together revealed naked flesh from her shoulders to her thighs in shadowy glimpses down both sides. She had darkened her hair before the trip, now a vibrant auburn gathered in messy waves atop her head. The deep red accented her fair skin, exotic and dangerous. She smiled at the bartender, waving him over.

"What would you recommend this evening?"

"Tellerian Spiced Rum perhaps? It's a favourite for its kick. My name's Finn," he said, his gaze dropping below eye level as he leaned forward on his forearms.

"Kathryn. Sounds lovely," she purred. "What's going on here this evening?"

He grinned, "Same as always love - gambling, women, and spirits. Not necessarily in that order..."

She giggled, tickling his arm with her fingertips. "Surely there must be some good action going on! Don't pretend you don't know...I bet nothing escapes your notice here..."

He smirked, closing the distance between them to whisper quietly, "and why would a beautiful thing like you be so curious?"

Kathryn shrugged, playing into his attentions, as she tried to ignore the abhorrent cologne that he was drenched in. "Doesn't any pretty girl like to know where to direct her focus?" She winked at him, surreptitiously sliding a bar of latinum from her palm into his.

He laughed softly, gripping her fingers as she tried to extract her hand, caressing her palm with his thumb. She resisted the urge to close her hand around it and break it off.

"There are two or three gentlemen here of interest that might...appreciate some company..." he emphasized. Throwing his gaze over her left shoulder, he nodded towards a tall El-Aurian at the Kabos table.

"Xander is filthy rich. He earned his fortune by selling his highly sought after mental faculties to the highest bidder, normally as an advisor of some sort. He is incredibly smart," he warned, "do not attempt to play him."

She nodded. "Noted, any other suggestions?"

"Joq is also rich, has absolutely no issues with being used for his money, but everything comes with a price." She shook her head as she followed his line of sight.

"No Ferengi... " Her stomach flipped at the very thought. She had needed to endure some fairly questionable situations in previous assignments, but thankfully never that.

Finn laughed. "Picky hmmm? Ok... There's Telak. He's a card shark, very successful. He does alright for himself financially, but he has significant influence in the quadrant."

"Influence?" She spoke casually, again following his gaze to the Cardassian across the room.

"He's an aide for Gul Evek, moving quickly up the command hierarchy. There isn't much that he can't make happen, or protection that he can't provide." He whispered, stepping back to make her drink.

She nodded, studying Telak. He was small in stature for a Cardassian, his neck and ridge lines more defined and handsome than most Cardassians she had met to date. He looked very serious, concentrating on his game as two adoring women draped themselves over him. She took the drink Finn offered, smiling in thanks.

"And what are his preferences? What does he like?" She questioned, sliding another bar across the granite surface.

Finn raised his eyebrows at her. "He is very paranoid. He likes to be flattered but not without true admiration. He loves his women but gravitates towards those that can stimulate him intellectually. He does not like to be challenged, so it's a fine line you must walk..."

She smiled brightly at him, "Wonderful! Thanks..."

"Anytime." He said, returning her smile with his own. "If there's anything else you need..." He winked at her suggestively.

"I'll keep that in mind..." She turned her attention back to Telak, debating how she would get his attention. She reached for her glass, absentmindedly knocking it and her purse to the floor. She groaned and rolled her eyes, moving to retrieve it, startled as a strong hand closed around it. She followed the arm back to its owner, meeting soft gentle brown eyes, warm and mysterious.

"Th..Thank you," she breathed, her voice catching as he handed her the forgotten purse. He was a warrior if she were ever to meet one, broad muscular shoulders and bronzed skin, his crooked smile drawing her focus as she tried to pull herself together.

"Of course. May I buy you another drink? You shattered your last one." He joked, moping up the remnants with some napkins.

"I would like that," she said, realizing she truly meant it as he took a seat beside her. "My name is Kathryn." She extended her hand to him.

He took it in his own, bringing it slowly to his lips. She shivered as they brushed her skin, the pressure causing goosebumps as he stared at her through those mesmerizing eyes. She swallowed hard, there was something about him that made her feel at ease, the familiarity was warm and comforting.

She glowed, a girlish streak of delight shot through her. She couldn't help but stare at his full lips as he lingered, wishing they were caressing more than her hand.

"It's lovely to meet you Kathryn," he said, "I'm ..." He hesitates. "I'm Amal, but my friends call me Chakotay."

 


	2. Sidetracked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions, setting the stage, and an unexpected (?) diversion.

"Should I consider myself a friend then?" She smiled warmly, considering the connotations of friendship.

"If not now, then perhaps soon..." He was so sincere, shyness sparkling quietly behind his hopeful smile. Chakotay motioned to Finn, who brought them another round, sliding smoothly into the seat beside her.

"So what brings you to the J'dar?"

"I'm ..." she faltered, trying to remember her cover story while simultaneously wishing she could just have an honest conversation with this charming man.

"Just here to enjoy myself for a few days, perhaps seek out opportunities in the sector, and you?" She caught herself quickly, diverting the subject as casually as possible.

"I have a seat at one of the tables, but what I'm here for? A bit of pleasure, a bit of business. Searching...like you?" He said softly, allowing his gaze to linger.

She chuckled nervously, taking a long sip of her drink as her eyes flickered from her drink to the crowd and back to him again.

"So you're a gambler..." She teased, "you like to take chances?"

"With some things. Latinum can always be made, but on a more personal level I'm decidedly more cautious. I guess it's about risk versus reward." The way he was staring at her made her skin tingle, each word holding far more meaning than he may have intended.

"Don't they say that risk and reward go hand in hand?" She challenged.

"For the most part," he admitted, "not every risk is worth the reward, but something tells me you certainly are..."

She broke into a wide smile, colour rising in her cheeks, "hmmm, only time will tell. Courage too, I suspect."

A man approached Chakotay, whispering quietly into his ear. "My set is beginning, but I will find you again" he promised, as he rose to follow his friend. She nodded, giggling a bit as the heat of her skin cooled. She watched him walk away, enjoying the candid view of him. Now that was what she needed tonight, and he was exactly her type.

She turned her attention back to Telak, who had just won apparently given the roars and applause from the spectators around the table. She contemplated her approach, debating direct versus indirect attack, like a tiger stalking its prey. As if sensing her eyes on him, he lifted his chin, and she held the connection they created, injecting it with heat and intensity.

Without breaking eye contact, Kathryn slid from her stool, crossing the room in slow sultry steps. She relaxed her muscles as she moved, allowing her body to follow the sway of her hips. The room quieted slightly once again as the crowd paused briefly to take notice of her. It could have been because she was a new face, an unknown quantity with an equally unknown agenda? Yes possibly, or perhaps it was simply the exotic beauty and sexiness she exuded that spoke of elegance and style beyond the typical escorts that graced the J'dar, searching for their next meal ticket.

The dazzling lights of the forum glinted off the jewelled bodice of her dress as she made her way to the powder room, her connection with Telak broken only once she had moved out of sight. She checked her hair in the mirror, extracting a compact from her purse. She dabbled for a few minutes, watching women come and go. There was a couple of Andorian girls in the corner dosing, and Kathryn couldn't help feel sorry for them as they fought with shaking hands to inject themselves. She had often wondered in her travels how much of what she witnessed was choice, and how much was survival.

After what felt like a decent amount of time, she stood. Turning the corner, she came dangerously close to crashing into the tall Cardassian blocking the entrance.

"I'm sorry," she said smirking at him, "I didn't see you."

"Glinn Telak has requested your presence at his table," said the aide, emphasizing the word in a manner that suggested it would be in her best interests to accompany him.

She nodded, following behind him as they returned, weaving through carpeted paths towards the secluded high profile table on the dais. Telak looked up as she approached, his face blank as he looked her over. She took a seat in the vacated spot beside him, ignoring the glares from the two girls who each had a hand resting on Telak's shoulder.

"Welcome to J'dar, I've never seen you here before, and I know you're not a face I would forget." He smiled, watching her closely as he reached over to cup her chin in his palm.

She took a breath. His scrutiny was uncomfortable, as it was likely meant to be, and she steeled herself against her reaction to recoil from his touch. Instead she forced herself to return his smile, exhaling slowly as she processed the surge of adrenaline.

"I'm sure, I just arrived this evening."

"What's your name pretty one?" He asked, releasing her to continue his game play. Kathryn felt her disgust rush through her at his condescension, as if like everything else, she was a thing to be owned.

"Kathryn," she whispered, coaxing her voice into a soft purr to match his leacherous tone.

"Do you play Kathryn?" He indicated the table, the holographic board glowed, the computer responding to his last set of inputs.

"Recreationally I have, but I leave the winning to the experts." She saw a hand reach over her shoulder as Finn placed a new drink before her, winking imperceptibly.

"I see..." Telak said, not bothering to introduce himself. "What else do you do?" He asked pointedly, levelling his gaze at her as his countermove took control of the board.

"I have many skills," she said smoothly, taking a long sip of her cocktail, "and what I lack in knowledge, I make up for in other ways. I learn quickly."

He laughed loudly at her response, nodding in agreement. "Yes, I get that sense about you." He stared at the holographic board as it floated before him. "What do you see?"

Kathryn turned her attention to the game, intentionally shifting closer to him as she pretended to try get a better view. His hand reached around her waist, pulling her closer until she was pressed against his thigh. She could feel his fingers thumbing the straps of her dress, sliding through the loops to caress her bare skin. She smiled encouragingly, her hand resting delicately on his forearm.

"The game can be yours in three moves," she whispered.

"Ahh, and that's what you'd suggest then?" He prodded. She paused, knowing the importance of her answer.

"If the goal is to win," she agreed, spinning the board in its 3D image as she mentally calculated the advantage. "However, if the intent is to control more of the board..."

He smiled approvingly, his hand dropping to run down the curved length of her ass, squeezing her firmly, his fingers were inches from her crotch where they played with the fabric of her dress. She quelled the shiver that threatened to emerge, thinking only that the hands she wanted on her body sat across the room from her.

"What if my intent was to control the entire board?" He whispered softly into her ear as he made his move.

She hummed softly, acknowledging Telak's advances in comforting sighs, "then I would say you need to allow your opponent to win for a few rounds..."

He nodded, "alright, watch the board. Tell me when..."

She nodded quietly. She watched him play, each move allowing the hand to shift slightly to the other's favour. Her eyes rose slightly above the hovering image, seeing Chakotay stare at her. He smiled, but the gentleness did not reach his eyes as he watched her cozy up to Cardassian. He looked dismissively at her, as if her choice was beneath his expectations, yet he could not look away as he regarded them from across the room.

Kathryn groaned inwardly, disappointed that he would see this side of her so shortly after their first meeting. He had seemed so genuine in his interest, but such as it was when she happened across men that truly seemed interesting, her work constantly undermining her true nature.

"Now..." she whispered, disguising her sadness with submissiveness, as Telak's opponent became a little too overconfident.

Telak looked at Kathryn in surprise, "yes, for a recreational player, you're quite astute."

She glanced at him, shrugging, "Is that surprising for you? To consider someone who may match you intellectually?"

He coughed, amused at her directness. "On the contrary, it is...refreshing." The board glowed as he entered his final play, spectators clapping appreciatively as the image disappeared. "I have other commitments tonight, but join me tomorrow evening."

He stood as he spoke, his command expected to be fulfilled, and without waiting for a response, he swept out of the room. The girls shot her one last withering glare before they followed him and his entourage. She exhaled slowly, her body slowly coming down from high alert. She had been in these situations before, but unlike most in her profession, she could never completely turn off her body's reactions, though she had become adept at controlling them. She glanced back to where Chakotay had been sitting, swallowing her regret at his vacant seat. So much for that possibility.

She stood to go back to her room, finding she wanted to be alone. The foyer was quiet now, the muffled din of the casino echoing faintly in the background. The guests who hadn't retired to their rooms were sequestered in the more social areas of the J'dar. She turned the corner to the long corridor leading to her suite when a voice broke through the quiet, startling her.

"I would never have dreamed he was your type," he commented, leaning against a pillar, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

Kathryn composed herself, suppressing her relief that he had bothered to care. "I'm not sure I have a type," she said softly, "his aide cornered me and I didn't want to be rude..." The look on Chakotay's face conveyed his disbelief.

"You engineered that introduction, admit it," he urged, "tell me why. You're too... classy, to be truly attracted to a piece of scum like Telak."

His declaration made her nervous. If a relative stranger could determine that, how convincing had she really been? She glanced nervously around the foyer, taking Chakotay's hand and drawing him down the corridor into her room.

"Maybe I just wanted to see what kind of man he was," she countered defensively. "Maybe I have a weakness for men in uniform, what's it to you?" She leaned back against the wall just inside the door to her suite. He was gorgeous in the shadows, the darkness dancing around his prominent features, both masculine and gentle as he stared her down.

"You're irresistible," he whispered, closing the distance between them as he pressed her against the cool cement. "You're alluring. Every aspect of you alludes to sex and sensuality. You're smart." He enunciated his words, allowing each description to flow lyrically from his lips as he pressed them to her neck between sentences. Her breath stilled at his touch, exciting ripples of shock shooting downwards through her limbs.

"You're the single most beautiful thing I've seen in all my years," he moaned, as he slid his tongue between her lips, exploring the heated recesses of her mouth in patient flicks and swirls. She kissed him back, dizzy with rapture from the effect of his touch and the emotions he stirred with his words. She couldn't remember the last time poetic and romantic words had been whispered into her ear, and her knees began to weaken as Chakotay pressed his advantage. His hands found her waist, drawing her close to him. They were large and warm, heating her thoroughly as they slid up her spine, pressing her tightly to him.

She moaned in response, her whimpering encouraging him further as he delved into her mouth, drawing her air and doubts from her in fierce kisses.

"You are no fool," he panted, his trembling voice echoing against the soft hollow at her neck, "and there's no way you can convince me otherwise."

Kathryn's mind was clouded and murky as she attempted to ground herself. Chakotay was massaging her back as he continued to kiss her, her body aching to continue what he had started. She brought her hands tentatively to his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt as she debated the intelligence of her actions.

"Drink?" She stumbled as she pulled away from him, heading straight for the liquor cabinet - this was not a night for synthehol, thankfully an establishment like the J'dar always had real spirits on hand for a price. She poured two healthy glasses of something amber, downing hers in a single shot. She refilled her glass, turning to hand him his.

"So do you make a habit of picking up mysterious women you don't know?" She teased, trying to veer the conversation away from Telak while simultaneously giving herself time to decide how far she wanted to take this tonight.

"Never," he said, grinning sheepishly at her, "I'm normally quite guarded and selective."

"So why me?" she whispered, her attention riveted by the movement of his mouth as he spoke.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I feel like we've known each other for years. Another lifetime, another reality, I feel like I've found you. I guess if I want to be completely honest, the sight of you with someone else made my skin crawl." She nodded, agreeing with his assessment. There was something so familiar and soothing about him, like she could tell him all her secrets and he wouldn't bat an eyelash. Kathryn finished her drink, placing her glass on the cabinet before closing the gap between them once again.

"Like you said, you've found me...I'm here with you - not him." Her tense words flowed from her mouth to his, brushing against him as she spoke. He dropped his glass as he swept her up to him, her legs wrapping tightly around his torso. She ignored the smash of glass as her lips hit their target, closing her eyes so she could focus only on the touch of his skin against hers.

"Good...because the thought of him touching you, seeing you-" He carried her easily into the bedroom, deftly undoing the clasp that held her dress together, laying her down on the soft comforter and letting her clothing slide off her body.

"-that is simply unacceptable."

His eyes roamed over her as he freed himself from his clothing, a lust and desire so animalistic she was almost afraid. It wasn't true fear, because she knew he wouldn't hurt her, actually she found she trusted him completely. Underlying her need for a good hard fuck, she knew that sleeping with Chakotay would make her fall harder for him than she already had, and for her, that was incredibly dangerous.

"Touching me how?" she encouraged him, caressing his chest as he came closer. He felt so wonderfully virile and purposeful, his body stalking and mimicking her motions and she leaned back into the plushness.

He kissed her again, his soft groans mixing with her whimpers and sighs as he ground himself into her panties. The slickness between her thighs grew as his erection worked against her, his hands quickly freeing her from the remainder of her clothing.

"Chakotay..." she whispered, a strangled cry escaping her lips. He sensed her need as he slipped down between her legs, his tongue lapping at her wet thighs, trembling in anticipation. She heard her desperation as she pressed her hips upwards, seeking contact as her hand clawed at his shoulders as he licked her, tantalizing swirls that barely touched her skin. He complied, sliding her panties down, sucking firmly at her clit as he ran his tongue repeatedly along the length of her wetness.

She sighed, the room filled with the aroma of sex and arousal. His body came down above her, his arms pressing into her thighs as he spread her wide, the weight of him sending a thrill through her as he held her firmly beneath him. Those strong fingers pressed into her while his tongue circled her clit, and she expressed her delight as he entered her, her moans growing louder and incoherent.

"I saw how he was touching you, and you let him..." he murmured, pressing upwards as he slid his fingers in and out in firm strokes. His movements had slowed, teasing her, looking for answers now that she was fairly helpless in her need for him.

She swallowed hard, a moan escaping as she struggled for a response, "I felt nothing, it was...nothing."

"There's more," he insisted, his mouth closing around her nipple, his teeth raking over her tip as she groaned.

She wriggled her hips against his thrusting hand. "I wanted an introduction, and I got it, there was no personal interest. On the other hand, I've been aching for you all night," she managed, cursing inwardly.

"Tell me," he urged, his hand increasing speed as his eyes clouded over.

"Fucking you," she groaned, "your lips between my legs, those fingers doing exactly what they're doing right now." She groaned loudly as he thrust hard, pausing at the hilt as her final sentence tumbled out.

He smiled, seemingly satisfied with her small revelation as he refocused his attentions. Mind numbing waves swept over her with each flick of his tongue. The warmth and heat that flooded her drowned out the uncertainty.

She trembled violently as the orgasm took over, her muscles tensing and straining as she let go, giving herself over to bliss. Chakotay was above her before she could regain her senses, entering her in a single fluid motion while he pulled her close to him.

She gasped as he wrapped himself around her, burying himself into the the soft skin of her neck, his groans muffled by her tangled hair. She wrapped her legs tightly around him, angling upwards with each thrust, squeezing him tightly as he pulsed and pressed into her.

"Harder," she breathed, gripping his hips hard as she pushed him deeper inside her. He grinning as he through himself into her with renewed vigor, the strength of him emanating through every rough stroke. She could feel him begin to lose control, his arms shaking violently as she ground against him in wide circular motions.

"I can't..." he groaned loudly, "I need..."

He grabbed her forcefully, holding her still beneath him, his body shuddering above her. "Stop..." he rasped.

Kathryn laughed gently, rolling him over onto his back as he growled. She pulled him up to her as she straddled him, stroking his cheek gently as she covered his face in light kisses.

"You can come for me stranger," she whispered, wrapping his arms around her back. "Just hold me tightly, and bring me with you..."

He stared at her as she smiled at him adoringly, "I think I might love you..." he said, grabbing her firmly as she laughed. He kissed her gently, drowning himself in the taste of her, her tongue moving in time with his as they rode each other to rapture.

She cried out against his lips as he came up into her, his strides perfectly timed as she rocked back and forth. There was no air between them, and she swore that time stood still as he shattered in heaving breaths beneath her. His shaft hardened and drove upwards once more, striking her centre in one final wave as she crested, her whimpering echoing through the otherwise quiet room.

They dropped lethargically into a tangle of sweaty bodies, not bothering to speak. Kathryn breathed him in, wanting only to hold onto this moment and the handsome warrior beside her, if only to convince herself that this kind of intimacy was truly real and not a fleeting moment of passion.

 

*********


	3. Down to business?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Distractions, distractions.

Chakotay held his breath as he disentangled himself from her sleeping form. Thankfully, she slept like the dead, and he was able to get out of her bed without too much trouble. He pulled the sheets up around her to keep her warm, allowing his fingers to skim over her softness as he tucked her back in.

After a quick shower, he found his way through her giant suite to the kitchen, pleased to see the fridge filled with food. Pulling out some ingredients, he began to make breakfast, his thoughts drifting back to the evening before.

She had very successfully navigated her way out of an explanation for her presence at Telak's table. There was something about her that seemed out of place, so genuine in some ways and devious in others. Not in an evil way, but an agenda that he was not privy to, and that was dangerous. The logical side of him urged him to be cautious in trusting her, and he knew he could easily become lost in his desire.

He made some coffee, bustling around the kitchen as the room filled with the delicious smell of freshly cooked food. Things had gone well last night, and he would find himself at Telak's table tonight, eager to put his plan into play.

"Good morning." She stood in the doorway looking pleased to see him, her hair strewn messily around her face. She was even more beautiful in the daylight.

"Hey you," he smiled, "hungry?"

"Starved. It smells amazing..." She made a beeline for the coffee, a look of pleasantness drifting over her face as she inhaled deeply.

Chakotay finished setting the table, drawing her into his arms, kissing her softly. She had this girlish grin on her face, following him to the table as they sat to eat.

"I'm glad you're still here," she said, "for a moment I thought I had dreamt you up."

"Yes, that's an imaginary breakfast you're eating," he assured her. He debated questioning her again about Telak, but she looked so relaxed in that moment, just eating and sipping her coffee, that it seemed inconsequential.

"I was going to visit the Citadel today. Would you like to join me?" He asked, inviting her without thinking. The tower would provide him an excellent view of the J'dar, allowing him to do some recon of Telak's suite. It wasn't the smartest idea to have company with him, but it would provide a good cover, and he found he couldn't bear the thought of leaving her if he could help it.

She hesitated, considering his offer. "Actually yes, that sounds like a charming idea. I need some time...to get ready. Can we meet in the foyer in an hour?"

He nodded. "Perfect."

 

*********

 

Kathryn marvelled at the beauty of the tapestries hanging on the walls of the Citadel. The building had an interesting past, initially as a symbol of new growth on Kansa before it was converted to a command structure and then sectioned off for visitors. The politically correct guide droned on in the background, lavishly describing the massive efforts of the new government to reform and rebuild the city.

Chakotay slipped his hand into hers, pulling her closer as they meandered around. She had been pleasantly surprised at how comfortable she was with this man, his presence almost second nature to her, as if he had always belonged beside her. There had been barely any awkwardness or shyness between them in the few short hours they had known each other, which was a first in the series of short relationships she'd had since Justin had died.

She had been surprised by his invitation to spend the day with him. Her plan had been to track Telak and get a feel for his routine, but had discovered how much she had wanted to say yes. For the first time in a long time, she found herself shunting work aside to just enjoy herself. Mostly. The Citadel offered a stunning view of New Kansa, and she knew that at the very least, she would be able to establish Plan B in the event that things did not go as she had hoped. The way things were progressing with Chakotay, she wasn't sure she had the heart to pursue her initial plan to get Telak alone.

The Citadel was not in the least technologically advanced, composed of stone and granite, it had been built by hand - relatively unheard of these days. The symbolism of the act emulated the promises made by the new government to overhaul the city. The outcome had not been quite so poetic, and though the city was rebuilt, life outside the barriers of New Kansa were very different from the comforts found within.

It was not surprising that individuals like Telak had found a niche here. New Kansa was controlled by powerful rich officials, with less than reputable connections to the underground that ruled the poor sectors around them. This dynamic was what Kathryn would use to stage her assassination, for Telak could not die without a plausible explanation that lay outside of his dealings with the Federation.

They climbed the rounded staircase to the top of the tower, pausing to catch their breath and look down.

"It's beautiful Chakotay, mathematically perfect," she breathed, gazing over the bannister at the symmetry beneath them.

He cocked his head at her, "I never would have looked at it like that. How very unique." He noticed her breathing was heavy, slowing as she rested, and he swept her up into his arms to carry her.

She shrieked slightly as he grabbed her, smirking at him as he cradled her in his arms. She relaxed into his chest, enjoying the rhythmic rise of his steps.

"How chivalrous of you," she mocked, tracing his jaw with a finger.

"It is a trait that I've always admired, and one I've felt should be more widespread." His forehead wrinkled when he smiled, his face exuding a calmness that almost masked the flash of sadness beneath it.

She nodded, watching him quietly, her hand rising to draw the curve of his tattoo as he pondered whatever had come to mind. He flinched slightly as her touch, smiling reassuringly as she withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, it doesn't hurt. I wear it to honour my father, to remind myself of the convictions he held and the lessons he taught me. To hold true to the past." His voice tapered off momentarily as his thoughts took over, turning back to smile at her again. "That must sound silly to you."

She touched his forehead again, as if memorizing the pattern, "not at all, losing someone you love is heart wrenching - like your identity has been ripped from you. There is nothing silly about honouring their memory. You must tell me about him one day." She said it without thinking, the assumption that there would be many more days to come, and she felt suddenly foolish for jumping to such conclusions.

Chakotay grinned, squeezing her affectionately, "I would love to share my story with you, almost as much as I would love to hear yours." His smile was so real, and Kathryn felt her heart leap at his words, so unaccustomed to being romanced and seen. His gaze lingered.

"You speak about loss as if you've experienced it firsthand," he commented quietly, as if giving her an opportunity to share without forcing the conversation upon her.

"Yes," she responded simply, her own pain searing through her as the memories flooded back.

"I lost my father too, and others I've cared about..." she hesitated, "and even more that I barely knew - but each death had its own meaning." She said evasively, the images of her kills wandering through her mind. For the most part, guilt wasn't an issue, her targets were never innocent, and it was always the last resort. There had only been a handful that had made her question her mission, those she had returned to Paris with alternative resolutions, the ones with families and lives that deserved to be spared. If she was truly honest with herself, the deaths had taken their toll, regardless of how justified she felt they may have been.

"I understand that," he said, surprised at her response. "The more death that I see, the more that I wish to escape it entirely."

They reached the top and he set her back down on her feet to walk to the lookout. It was an amazing view. They could see the whole city, it was beautiful but depressing at the same time, the beauty of New Kansa stretching out to the borders of the old city, instantly transforming into barren land dotted with nondescript shelters. It was like seeing light and hope drop off at the horizon, and Kathryn felt a surge of disgust at the unfairness of it all.

She turned her attention to the J'dar, which stood out with its glass panels, the light reflecting off the surface like a glittering jewel. To the naked eye, there was nothing much to see, the people so small they were barely specks on the canvas. She slid her sunglasses on, adjusting the tint to reduce the glare, and zooming in with a slight flick of the controls on the frame.

She scanned the building, looking for a hint of the Cardassian entourage. She knew Telak was in one of the larger penthouse suites, but there were four on the top floor, and she had yet to determine where to find him. The executive suites had security measures that prevented transport in and out without the help of pattern enhancers, which wasn't ideal. She paused, recognizing one of the snide women who had been so possessive the evening before. Within minutes, one of the Cardassian aides had entered. She smiled triumphantly.

Kathryn turned to look for Chakotay, peeking over the top of her glasses to see what he was up to. He had wandered a few feet off, taking pictures with his camera. She scanned the suite again - memorizing the layout, taking note of possible entrances. Flicking off the controls, she sidled up behind Chakotay, wrapping her arms around his solid frame, and snuggling her cheek between his shoulder blades.

"Hey stranger," she whispered. "Care for some company?"

He chuckled, snapping a few more pictures, "well if you're offering, I won't say no." He grinned, slinging the camera over his shoulder as he brought her into a bear hug. He kissed her, oblivious to the crowds that mingled around them.

She knew she was getting ahead of herself, she knew nothing about this man, all dark and handsome and mysterious. She knew that she should be asking more questions and considering the consequences of getting too attached to someone who had no true understanding of who she was and what her life consisted of. She knew all of this, but she didn't care.

 

********

 

Chakotay brought the camera to his eye, pressing a button on the underside to begin recording. He had a pretty good idea of where Telak's suite was but it was a floor that could only be accessed with voice identification, and he needed another way in. Using the stealth zoom features, he brought the suite into focus, taking in the outside entrances. The glass posed a problem, making entry from the outside less than ideal given the increased possibility of being seen, but he wasn't too concerned.

He made the appearance of taking photos of the entire area, not wanting to give any indication of where his focus was. He smiled faintly, watching Kathryn from the corner of his eye. The wind caught her red hair as she took in the view, her beauty was bewitching.

He peered through the lens, watching one of Telak's aides move around the suite. He felt warm slender hands envelope him, her body pressed to his back and he hardened slightly at her touch.

"Hey stranger," she whispered. "Care for some company?" Her voice was sexy as hell, the grainy edge of her tone evoking emotion and desire.

He chuckled, trying to sound casual, "well if you're offering, I won't say no." He spun around and kissed her, the sweetness of her lips generating a maddening urge to taste more of her. He pulled her away from the crowd without breaking contact, her giggles of protest muffled against his mouth. Chakotay glanced overtly around them, winking at her as he pressed her into the crevice between the tall stone pillars that rose to the beacon atop the Citadel. They were mostly hidden from view, and he shielded her from prying eyes, blocking her with his body.

"You taste like sunshine," he whispered, pausing between kisses. Her mouth curved slightly, her eyes beckoning him to pursue her further.

He felt her hands playing with the waistband, those delicate fingers tickling the upper curve of his ass as he kissed her.

"If we weren't in public I'd let you taste the rest of me," she whispered back, pressing her hips against him suggestively. He groaned comically at her response, enjoying the flutter in his chest as her laughter echoed in the tight space.

"I would do far more than taste you," he said, teasing her lower lip with his teeth, "if it were up to me, I'd just bend you over that railing and fuck you silly." He tensed as the words flowed, the image of her bent over for him bringing him to full attention.

Kathryn moaned breathily in his ear, "mmhmm, hard and fast until my knees give out." She rested her forehead against his shoulder, and he could feel the change in her stance.

Slipping a hand between her thighs, his fingers trailed upwards, feeling her part her legs for him. The silk of her underwear was soft, growing damp under the pressure of his palm. His fingers had found the edge of her underwear, now soaked in her fluids, a soft gasp and shudder as he slid himself into her with ease.

"Chakotay, no," she protested weakly, glancing around self consciously. He looked over his shoulder, catching the curious looks of passerbyers.

"No one can see you," he whispered. Tourists passed, smiling fondly at the couple who were clearly far more enamoured with one another than the view. She sighed deeply as he continued, her nervousness melting into the solidness of him as he held her steady while he moved his hand rhythmically between her legs.

She gripped his wrist as he brought her to orgasm, two bodies pressed into their own quiet corner. He watched her, her head falling back, heavy lidded as she pressed him into her, soft murmurs escaping her lips as she rode out her pleasure.

He released her slowly, pulling her from their hiding spot back into the sunlight as they drifted back to the crowd. She glanced over at him occasionally, still sizing him up when she thought he wasn't looking, and as he glanced back at her, he realized his reason for being here had changed completely.

 

********


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance encounter, and a quickie

Kathryn smoothed her dress, waiting impatiently for Telak to make his appearance. She had spent the afternoon in Chakotay's company, and they had spent much of that time just talking. He had a sister, he enjoyed nature, and was an avid tea lover. She mocked him relentlessly at that admission, which had resulted in fairly amusing conversation as they rallied back and forth. He had left her just an hour ago, each making their own weak excuses, with promises to meet later.

Kathryn stared deeply into her glass, conflicted and irritated. She had almost messaged Paris to withdraw, but stopped herself, questioning her motives. The last twenty four hours had reminded her of what happiness felt like. It felt ridiculous to believe that it was possible to fall in love in a day, and she had chastised herself repeatedly to try to remain realistic, but the feelings simmered strongly even in his absence.

She took a sip, surveying the room from her seat at the bar. It was glittery and flamboyant, guests mingling amongst each other, partaking in the extravagance. Conversation hummed in the background, occasionally erupting into raucous laughter or cheers of victory.

"You changed your mind last night hmmm?" Kathryn turned abruptly to see Finn grinning at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked blankly.

"Your companion changed," he whispered, exaggerating his attempts to be quiet.

Kathryn blushed, "you're too nosey for your own good..."

He nodded with a wink as she went back to her drink. "So is the choice the powerful rich guy versus the regular guy that makes you laugh?" He refilled her glass, leaning on his elbows on the bar as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"In a manner of speaking Finn," she said faintly, "I can guess what you're about to say..."

He laughed, a boisterous belly laugh that made her jump a bit, "tell me what I'm going to say."

"Stick with the sweet guy," she preached with a dramatic tone, "follow your heart, blah blah."

"Maybe. Maybe I would say that life's too short to settle for someone who doesn't make your heart dance...or maybe I would say 'Don't be daft woman!'"

Kathryn giggled at the comic accent, nodding. "I would guess the former, you seem the romantic type."

Finn looked at her, his smile fading. "My life doesn't allow for me to be overly romantic, but I can tell you this - I've seen a lot at the J'dar, and there's no such thing as a free ride, but you're smart enough to know that already," a sly smirk forming on his face.

A tap on her shoulder drew her attention, and Finn melted back into the shadows to serve his other guests.

"Glinn Telak sends his apologies," declared his aide stiffly, "he is preoccupied with other matters. He invites you to join him tomorrow."

She nodded her acknowledgement as the aide turned to leave the hall. This was unexpected. She pondered what had arisen, deciding that she would find out for herself.

 

********

 

Kathryn adjusted the waistband of her utility belt as she tightened it around her waist. Dressed in form fitting black cotton, she wrapped her hair in a bun, securing it tightly. With a quick check of her coordinates, she stepped into the triangle of her portable enhancers and initiated transport, materializing on the roof of the J'dar.

She glided backwards into the shadows, her tricorder in hand as she checked for signs of life or security measures. She exhaled slowly, moving efficiently across the roof, she setup proximity detectors above the entrances to the suite. She fiddled with her eyepiece, and scanned for lifesigns beneath her. The holographic images floated before her, monitoring the space she stood over, various streams of data glowing in her peripheral vision. The actions had become automatic over time, her consciousness moving for her as she checked her perimeter. Stealing over to the skylight, she looked down on the main living area.

The room was cast in darkness, with only a flicker of plasma glowing from the artificial fireplace. Attaching her lasers to the edges, she activated them using the small device on her belt, and watched as the glass disintegrated in a quiet shimmer.

She could hear voices in the far room, she craned her neck, straining to determine who the voices belonged to. Fitting a device to her ear, she entered more commands into her belt, lying quietly beside the skylight while looking up at the stars. She paused to reflect how peaceful it was from afar, the silent observer oblivious to the activity that glowed above.

"...it could not be helped. We knew that we would meet resistance." Telak's voice coming clearly through her earpiece, sounding rushed and impatient.

"Resistance. The word has lost its meaning in the last few years Telak. Negotiations begin in a couple of days, and you're too busy cavorting with escorts and managing your own interests." The response was harsh and accusing.

"How I choose to enjoy my leave is none of your concern. The Maquis are not irrelevant, to discount them would be a mistake. The Federation will have a choice to make. The order has made it clear that we push for control of that sector, and you must consider the consequences of a 'peaceful' approach, even as seemingly inconsequential as the Maquis appear to be - or have you learned nothing from Bajor?" He sounded tired, like it was a conversation that had taken place many times before.

"I understand you tire of the conflict, but the mandate is clear. We are not to surrender our control in these negotiations. To pander to the Federation now, to allow the colonies to stay would be a mistake. You must act to take them out now beforehand."

"It's easy for you to call for war Telak, you have not lost others the way that others have. Launching a military strike before treaty talks could stall everything before it even begins," the voice said, ominously calm.

"The Federation are weak," Telak scoffed, "they will agree to peace. They are as aware of the colony's resistance to relocate as we are. They will want a tidy solution as surely as we would make the decision for them."

Kathryn frowned, Telak spoke with such conviction it made her blood run cold. Rolling onto her stomach, she peered down into the room. She froze, a flicker of a shadow catching her attention, darting across the balcony, stealthy and fluid.

The figure on the balcony entered the room, noiselessly crossing the expanse like liquid silk, blending seamlessly into the surroundings. A red flicker in her peripherals confirmed intruder alert.

"Your suggestion could prevent any possibility of peace, and you lecture me on consequences?" The snide voice remarked.

"Consider the implications of 'playing nice' Evek, as well as the reaction of the order of you fail in your task," Telak exploded, his voice carrying across the silence without the aid of her aural amplifier.

The figure beneath her had paused, as if listening as intently as she was. Despite his stealth, Kathryn could make out his muscular figure, too solid to be female. The proximity alert flashed silently in her sight line and she sighed with frustration. They were about to get some visitors. He seemed aware of that as well, darting across the room, stepping forward out of the shadows.

_Chakotay._

She cursed quietly. Before the shock could set in, she switched her equipment off with a flick of her finger and vaulted down through the skylight, landing softly like a cat on the kitchen counter. The surprise on his face mirrored how she felt as she roughly grabbed his arm, dragging him down the hallway and into the guest room behind them.

"Kathryn-"

"Shhh," she hissed, her hand clamping tightly over his gaping mouth. The sound of chatter and laughter echoed loudly as people poured into the room.

Kathryn leaned against the wall, listening, still holding tightly onto Chakotay's arm. He reacted first as the voices came quickly towards him, pulling her with him into the closet, swinging the door shut. He inched her further into the pile of jackets and clothes, his body pressing tightly up against her. She suppressed a grunt as her back hit the wall behind her, his arm circling tightly around her waist and his full weight holding her firmly. He rearranged the jackets behind them, his breath unsteady in her ear as they waited.

She tensed, the giggling and murmuring in the room leaving very little to the imagination. He smelled like soap, and the fresh scent of rain and musk was soothing albeit distracting in the moment. His eyes met hers, the storm of questions flying wordlessly between them.

Standing for what felt like an eternity, the laughter outside had transformed into groans and whispers, and Kathryn rolled her eyes with a sigh. They could be in here awhile. Passionate cries echoed, coupled with Chakotay's very warm body pressed against every inch of her. She raised her legs, alternatingly shifting her weight as she rolled her ankles, as she tried to distract herself from the throbbing building between her legs. Chakotay pressed his mouth firmly to her ear, the touch of his lips bring blood to the surface, his words barely discernible above the throes of passion occurring in the outer room.

"When I said we would meet later, this is not what I meant." His attempt to sound lighthearted was heavily overshadowed by anger, sarcasm and sex.

"Ohhhhh yeessss," a woman moaned in agreement, combined with slaps of flesh as bodies slammed into one another. Kathryn groaned inwardly as her thighs burned in response.

"Evidently. You failed to mention your interest in Telak extended beyond his fascination with me," she retorted, gritting her teeth in her efforts to ignore their surroundings. His palm closed tightly around her ass in response to another loud groan from the bedroom, and she could feel him harden against her as he circled tightly into her pelvis. She had adjusted to the darkness, noticing some stacked bins in the corner. She needed something - anything, to distract from her need to rip his clothes off.

Chakotay said nothing in response, following her gaze. Easing the bins out a couple feet, he squeezed into the cramped space behind her, dropping to the ground opposite as she massaged her calfs. She focused intently on her legs before finally meeting his gaze. They stared at one another, hostility coupling with her own intense urge to explain herself.

He opened his mouth and then shut it again, checking his tricorder as he scanned around them. He turned the tricorder to her, obviously confident she knew how to decipher the data, and she nodded. There were seven lifesigns in the suite, two in the immediate room outside, three in the main room and two more where Kathryn had heard Telak conversing with Evek. She sighed, her conflict momentarily waylaid by their less than stellar circumstances. Turning on her own instruments, she was disappointed to find the evening had transitioned away from business.

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath, glaring down at his hands.

"You knew it?" she responded contemptuously, "Oh please..."

"I felt it," he clarified, "I knew there was something off, but..." His voice grew slightly louder as he attempted to talk over her.

"but..." she taunted, interrupting his pause, ready to voice her own perspective of his intentions. The door to the closet opened with a jolt, and Chakotay launched himself at her, his hand pressing against her mouth this time as he jammed them into the corner behind the bins.

"I don't want to go out again," whined the female voice, her hand thrusting into the closet to close around a robe. "Let's eat here...besides, I'm not finished with you yet..." The door shut again, the rest of the conversation muffled as she strode away.

Chakotay's hand relaxed and she rotated her jaw gingerly. The adrenaline pumped wildly through her veins, her emotions drowned out by the beating of her heart and the warmth of his body against hers once again. He seemed in a somewhat similar state, his fingers lingering on her cheek at his grip around her also began to loosen.

As if by instinct, he kissed her harshly, reassurance and emotion intertwined, and she felt herself melt into him. The churning in her stomach settling as his lips travelled downwards, his hand behind her back reaching up to grasp her bun, pulling it down firmly to expose her neck. She released a breath, a slight moan carrying across the air as he pulled her tightly to him, is lips tracing the hollow angle of her neck.

"Kathryn..." he whispered roughly, "I-"

"How could you...last night, what was that," she asked him, while simultaneously asking herself the same question.

Chakotay shook his head, caressing her cheek with his own, and she felt his rigidity wane, his form pliable as it stretched against her, holding her in silence as his lips continued to taste her.

"Last night wasn't planned," he finally said, "unless you were the one that planned it?" His hands began to pull at her undershirt, sliding beneath the fabric to glide over her belly and up her back, pulling her down beneath him as they stretched out across the confined space.

"I barely know you," she whispered, talking to herself as much as she was to him, "I planned nothing." She couldn't believe how far she had let her guard down, and even with everything up in the air, what he was doing to her neck pushed everything else from her mind. Her arms circled him, automatically pulling him into her as she wrapped her legs around the backs of his legs.

Sounds of pleasure grew louder in the outer room, their roommates clearly well into round two of their escapades. She felt the pull of her leggings as he yanked them down her legs, her soft moan encouraging those wonderful hands of his to continue downwards. She fumbled with his clothing, reaching between them to grasp his hard shaft, stroking him in long pulls, the gasp muffled quietly in her hair.

"I had no idea," he said quietly, "it was..."

"...real," she finished, kissing him in her response, drawing his full lips into her mouth, silencing his explanation.

He entered her smoothly, fully clothed, hip to hip, her legs restrained by her leggings at the knees. The cries from outside spurred them on, and she thrust her hips upward to meet him as they rocked against each other. The restrained movements created a tension so intense she could barely stand it, the steady rocking growing into a frenzied thrusting rhythm. She moaned loudly into his mouth, bucking hard beneath him, and he angled her hips up, cupping her ass in his palms as he slammed ever harder into her. Waves of pleasure crashed through her each time their bodies met, ringing loudly in her ears as they exploded, shaking violently as her orgasm found its way through her.

 

*********

 

Hours had passed, or at least it felt as much. Chakotay checked his tricorder again, taking care to shift as little as possible, Kathryn was snuggled comfortably in his arms playing idly with the zippers on his vest. It had been a while since everyone had stopped moving around and the suite had quieted, and though he didn't really want to move, the longer they stayed here, the higher the risk.

She sensed his shift, squeezing his side in agreement as she looked up to him. The initial shock at seeing her drop down through the roof had dissipated, and now he wanted a chance to clear the air. Fucking in the closet wasn't exactly how he wanted to make up, not that he could have stopped himself even if he wanted to.

They eased up slowly to their feet, creeping out from behind the bins. His arm stretched protectively before her, ready to shove her back out of sight. Sliding open the door to closet, he crawled forward, keeping an eye on the still bodies breathing steadily beneath the sheets. Grasping Kathryn's hand, he crawled out of the room into the hallway, and they sat on their heels, backs against the wall as they looked around. Silence.

He motioned to the balcony, beckoning her to follow him, as he moved out into the living room. He stifled a yell as her hand clamped around his arm, yanking him back to her.

Her eyes shone in the darkness, a gorgeous combination of stubbornness and sass. Kathryn pointed at the skylight she dropped through, pulling him with her into the kitchen.

He shook his head sighing, pressing his lips back to her ear, "if we go my way, we can get out faster," he argued.

She shot him an exasperated look, "don't be ridiculous. You think climbing down the side of the glass building is a better plan?" She poked him firmly in the chest, a flicker of sarcasm flashing across her face.

"I know I can do it. Can't you?" He urged, crouching with her as they whispered.

"Of course I can," she snapped, a little too loudly, quieting again as he squeezed her thigh, "doesn't mean it makes sense to risk it!"

He sighed loudly, this woman was impossible. She smacked him in the shoulder, her hand coming to his mouth. "I'll give you a boost if you need one," she whispered, a bit more calmly, "then you can pull me up."

Chakotay stared at her incredulously. She hopped up onto the island, watching him expectantly. He muttered a few choice words as he climbed up beside her. Was she always this difficult? She bent her knees, bracing herself, motioned him to step up.

"You first," he said, lacing his fingers together to boost her up. She rolled her eyes. "No, you first, you can pull me up once you're-"

"No, you're lighter," he cut her off. They went back at forth, their motions getting more extravagant as time went on. Light flooded suddenly into the hallway from the far bedroom and they froze.

Chakotay groaned, unclipping a rapeller from his belt he shoved it into her hands, and grabbing her firmly around the waist, he launched her up into the air. She reacted instantly, grabbing the ledge of the skylight frame, vaulting upwards onto her hands and out to the roof. Just as quickly, Kathryn clamped the rappeller to the metal frame, activating the device, pulling Chakotay up as the kitchen lit up in bright artificial light. He rolled silently onto the roof beside her just in time.

Laying side by side, he held his breath, hearing the voice beneath him chatter with his companion. Kathryn rolled over to his side, looking down at him sternly, a slight grin on her face.

"We have some talking to do..."

 

********

 


End file.
